1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hidden device in a multifunctional sports shoe, and particularly to a structure of a hidden device to improve a sports shoe as a shoe with multiple functions.
2. Description of Related Art
We all know that there are a lot of different kinds of shoes such as sports shoes, casual shoes, leather shoes, slippers nowadays and they are provided for different specific purposes. However, shoes made of prior art are unable to offer multiple functions with a single pair of shoes so that it is hard to satisfy those young persons, who love to pursue the trend of new and changing fashion. Consequently, it is necessary for them to own more shoes of different purposes and result in a financial burden for parents in order to meet the need of their children.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a hidden device in a sport shoe, which is possible for the user to operate for sports or for waking as desired instead of a single function of prior art and to save expenses for buying other shoes.
In order to achieve the preceding object, the present invention comprises a roller mechanism and an actuating mechanism. The roller mechanism is disposed under a bottom sole of the shoe and the actuating mechanism, being attached to the roller mechanism. The roller mechanism further comprises an upper base frame, a lower base frame, and four pairs of cross arms, a roller frame with lined up rollers. The upper and the lower base frames at two longitudinal lateral sides thereof have elongated sliding grooves respectively for these pairs of cross arms slidably moving along. The upper base frame and the roller frame are fastened to the bottom sole on the sports shoe. The actuation mechanism further comprises a shaft disposed next to an end of the upper base frame transversely. A ratchet wheel, two rolling wheels, and a rotary disk with a turning stem are provided on the shaft. A ratchet stop with a press knob engages with. the ratchet wheel. The elastic cords join these pairs of cross arms and wound on the rolling wheels. While the press knob is pushed to move the ratchet stop away the ratchet wheel, the elastic forces of the elastic cords cause these pairs of cross arms pulled inward and result in the lower base frame moving upward for skating. While the turning stem is turned to cause the elastic cords are wound on the respective rolling wheel, these pairs of cross arms are moved outward under the condition of the ratchet wheel engaging with the stop and the lower base frame moves downward for walking.